Kissless
by xL4stBr3ath
Summary: Naruto was ready for his first kiss, but what about Sasuke? [SasuNaru oneshot]


**WARNING:** **SHOUNEN-AI, boys love just in case you do not, or REFUSE to understand.**

**-**

**TITLE:** **Kissless**

**SUMMARY: Naruto was ready for his first kiss, but what about Sasuke?**

-

Naruto felt a big lump in his stomach. It was either the big lump you get after rejection, or the big bubble of gas after five straight bowls of ramen. Not that it mattered now. He recalled making a kissy face at Sasuke after his fifth time ordering ramen. It had been a month since Sasuke became his boyfriend and they hadn't gone any further than holding hands. So far, it was just the basics: holding hands, hugging and the all mighty traditional activity of paying for ramen. The last one only applied to Sasuke of course. Well, those were nice, but they were getting rather boring for the blonde. He was all set and ready for a big smoocharoo. But it seemed that his partner was not ready. It was obvious to Naruto after Sasuke stuffed a chopstick full of ramen into the blonde's mouth right when he made the perfect kissy face. Never in his life did Naruto wanted to cry so much while having the sweet taste of ramen in his mouth.

Naruto's frown deepened as he approached his apartment. The only person who could possibly have any problems with kissing in this relationship should be Naruto. He had specifically stated that he did not want to rush things to Sasuke earlier due to the fact that it was his first relationship, not to mention with a guy. Unlike Naruto however, the Uchiha have had way more experience with these kind of things. Just last month, he was with a girl from the Sand village. He easily stole all of his previous partners' first kisses. In other word, snogging shouldn't be a problem, not to Sasuke anyway. So why in the world did he freaked out and acted like a buffoon? Did he have a problem with kissing boys?

Naruto's keychain dropped from his hand and made an impact with the floor. It was possible... Naruto thought to himself. He found his vision blurred away as his blood boiled. His body swelled up with rage. Sasuke loved him, right? Then he shouldn't have a problem kissing him, unless... Fear took over him.

"Naruto, you forgot your jacket," a voice caught up right beside him, "are you alright?"

Naruto looked up to find Sasuke worried features.

"What do you want, Uchiha?"

Sasuke frowned at the way Naruto emphasized his last name.

"I can't be worry about my boyfriend?"

Naruto turned away, not facing the Uchiha's eyes. His cheeks puffed up in annoyance.

"Why would you care?"

"What's that suppose to mean, Uzumaki?"

Naruto's reply simply was an angry face.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke's tone sharpened. His arms slided around the blonde's hip, railing him closer.

"I should be the one saying that," Naruto flailed, trying to make his escape, but obviously his effort was futile against Sasuke's strong grip. "You're the worst, Uchiha."

"And yet you're with me. Interesting, huh?" Sasuke smirked with confidence in return.

"The only interesting thing is that you won't smooch me!"

Sasuke gave his boyfriend a long stare. A long, long stare... So long that the author fell asleep and woke up to find him still staring.

"Smooch?" Sasuke managed, after his awkward stare.

"Don't mess with me! You said you love me, how come you won't kiss me?" Naruto whailed. It didn't matter to him how childish he was. He wanted to be kissed and loved by the Uchiha and he wanted it now!

"But I thought you said you don't want to rush..."

"Well, I'm ready now! And you..." Strong, firm lips pressed up against Naruto's before he could finish his complaints. His tongue melted to the burning sensation of Sasuke's lips.

Their kiss lasted for about twenty seconds.

"I was waiting to do that." Sasuke grinned after they parted.

"Why didn't you do it sooner at the ramen shop?" Naruto asked, still somewhat in a daze.

"You didn't tell him I had the permission to do it then."

"But I made the kissy face!"

"Oh..." Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"I thought you were asking for my ramen."

-

****

****

**A/N:** Sorry for any grammar or punctuation mistakes. I never bother to proofread.


End file.
